


My Sweet Boy | Emily Prentiss x Male Reader

by localspiderboy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily Prentiss - Freeform, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, NSFW, Pegging, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, criminal minds x reader - Freeform, emily x reader - Freeform, femboy, male reader - Freeform, x Reader, x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspiderboy/pseuds/localspiderboy
Summary: After not seeing each other for 2 weeks you and Emily are finally reunited.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, emily x reader
Kudos: 17





	My Sweet Boy | Emily Prentiss x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my tumblr. Go follow for more of my work- @localspiderboy  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Finally. Finally! After two weeks Emily was coming back from her case today. Usually, you two were good about being away from each other but this was one of the longer ones. Even with you two talking almost every night, it wasn’t enough. You wanted to touch her and be with her and she wanted it too. This case was so stressful for her she just wanted to get home and be with her boy.   
So when you got the phone call that she was on her way back now you were ecstatic. You could tell almost immediately after she left for the case that it was gonna be a hard one for her. Being the good boy you are, you wanted to surprise her. Just before she left you had talked to Emily about how you wanted to wear more feminine clothes, but you were a bit embarrassed about it. Being the amazing partner she is, almost immediately she reassured you. You both started looking for clothes online but she got called away before you could buy anything. 

You decided on your own to order some things you liked and they came about a week into Emily being away. God, it was so hard not letting her know you got them but you knew it would be worth it when she got home. 

Now that you knew she was on her way back you excitedly made your way to your shared bedroom to get ready. After taking a shower you looked at the clothes that you had laid out on the bed. Feelings of nervousness and excitement filled the pit of your stomach. Hesitantly, you picked up the pink lace underwear that was on the bed and put it on. It fit snug against your body but not too tight that it was uncomfortable. You thought back to when Emily told you how pretty you would look with a pretty pair of panties on, and looking at them now you feel the small bit of confidence swell in your chest. Next was one of Emily’s shirts which were too big for her but fit perfectly on you. You often wore this one when she was away, it smelt like her and wearing it helped you miss her a little less. Last, the pink pleated skirt that rests high on your waist, coming down to your mid-thigh. When you saw it on the website it immediately called out to you. Moving to sit at Emily’s vanity   
you went and put on some of her makeup. 

You knew she always liked seeing you with makeup on, sometimes you would ask her to do it for you, she would sit you down in front of the mirror and try but you could never keep a straight face for her. You did have a favorite lip gloss though, it was tinted pink with lots of glitters. She loved it just as much as you and you wanted to look pretty for her. You also put on a little bit of blush, just enough to give your cheeks a nice rosy color. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you admired the way the clothes fit well on your body. They made you feel pretty and you wondered why you were even embarrassed in the first place. Biting your lip, you turned your hips to the side looking yourself up and down. The thought of what Emily’s reaction would be when she sees you. You wondered if she would shower you in compliments and nicknames, maybe touch you while telling you how pretty you are? A quiet whine left your lips at the thought. You could feel your cock twitch in the confines of the soft lace underwear. You didn’t dare touch yourself though, you wanted to be a good boy for her today. Moving back to the living room, you sat on the couch playing with the hem of your skirt as you waited for your girlfriend to get home.   
__________________________________________

After saying goodbye to everyone once the jet landed, Emily hurriedly made her way back home. This case took a lot out of her and she was honestly just ready to get home to her boy. Unlocking the door to your shared home she shrugged off her coat as she called your name quietly, it was a bit late bordering one a.m so she didn’t know if you would be awake or not. The soft shuffling of your feet towards the door answered her thoughts and she quickly moved to open her arms and hug you. However, what she wasn’t expecting was your outfit. 

“What’s all this?” Her eyes wandered up and down your body, the look she was giving you making you nervous. Biting your lip, you shrugged as you looked down at your feet nervously. “ I wanted to surprise you.” 

With a smile, she made her way over to you taking your chin in between her thumb and forefinger and lifting your head so you would meet her eyes. “You did this for me, baby?” Her thumb pulled down on your bottom lip, smudging your lip gloss as you nodded quickly.   
She moved her hand, gripping your cheeks between her fingers. “Use your words baby.” Her grip made you whimper and a quiet sorry escaped your lips.“Yes, Sir, I wanted to look pretty for you.” 

“You did such a good job baby. Look at you~” Emily praised you as her hands moved down your chest and rested on your waist while her eyes took in your form once again. The look she was giving you was making you shy but you still loved getting attention from her. Her face was so close to hers that you could feel her breath on your lips, unable to control yourself you kissed her. Normally you would get in trouble for that but both of you were so pent up from being away from each other for so long, you both needed this so bad that she let it slide. The kiss was needy and filled with love and want. The way she delved her tongue into your mouth made you moan and you hesitantly let your hands fall on her waist. You shivered and gasped in her hold when her hands slipped up your skirt, fondling your half-hard cock through the lace of your panties. 

“You pulled out all the stops for me didn’t you pretty boy?” She whispered against your lips, voice deep and full of lust. Fuck. Just the way she spoke made your knees weak if she wanted to she could make you cum in your underwear right then and there like a fucking teenager. All just by kissing you. 

Emily adored the look on your face, your cheeks slightly sticky from your lip gloss that already smudged, breathing heavy with a desperate look in your eyes. God, you were so fucking pretty. That’s all that was going through her head. “You look like a fucking slut already, you gonna be a good whore for me today?” The stark difference from her complimenting you to degrading you alone made you groan and nod. “Use your words, sweet boy.” She purred close to your ear as she placed kisses down your jaw, her hand applying more pressure to your dick. “Yes! Yes, Sir, I’ll be good! I’ll be such a good whore I promise!” Desperate whines left your lips as you lay your head against her shoulder. Emily could feel the wet spot that was already forming on your panties. You were so fucking needy for her and she knew it. She smirked when she heard your whimper as she pulled away from you. “That’s my sweet boy, go to the bed and lay down. Take off your shirt but leave that pretty skirt on and panties on.~” 

Eagerly you made your way back to your shared bedroom, your shirt coming off before you even made it in. Laying in the middle of the bed, painfully hard inside your underwear. Emily left you waiting there for five minutes, wanting to build up your desperation. The whine that left your lips when you saw her walk in the room sent a shiver down her spine. Seeing her good boy waiting so patiently for her and so excited gave her a pure feeling of arousal. The steps Emily took towards the bed were slow. While never breaking eye contact with you she stripped out of her clothes, seemingly even slower and it made you squirm as your eyes traveled her body and lingered at the sight of her figure. She slapped your cheek before gripping your jaw tight in her hand, bringing your eyes back up to hers. “Eyes up here prince~ Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to sit on that pretty face of yours and if you do the good I’m gonna fuck you while you wear this nice little skirt. Understood?”

Immediately you nodded, kicking your legs a little in anticipation. “Yes Sir! Please I want to taste you.” The shutter in your voice made Emily laugh as she moved to straddle your chest before moving up to hover over your face. You groaned as you felt the warmth radiating off her. “Open.” At Emily’s command, you opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out. Emily let out a moan of pleasure as she lowered herself onto you, gripping your hair when your tongue immediately got to work licking at her clit with vigor. You had missed the taste of her so much the last two weeks you wanted nothing more than to make her cum on your tongue right now. 

Flicking your tongue against the most sensitive part of her, you held onto her thighs and kept her close to your face. You were always so skillful with your tongue, you barely started and she was already coming undone. But even while moaning and arching her back Emily still had to put you in your place. She pulled you away from her heat with a harsh tug of your hair. “Don’t be such a slut. No touching.” You yelped at the pull but immediately nodded, an apology falling from your lips before she put you back to work. The hushed curses and moans were like music to your ears. Skillfully you lapped and sucked at her clit while she moved her hips back and forth against you. “God baby just like that!” Emily moaned out, that familiar knot in her stomach hitting her as her orgasm approached. Eager to please her you doubled your efforts, delving your tongue deeper between her folds and licking at her entrance. The build-up has reached its peak and Emily’s orgasm hit her hard. Her grip on your hair tightened and she had to hold onto the headboard to keep her balance. Her thighs clenched around your head as her body shook and quivered, the feeling of pure bliss coursing through her. She sighed out of breath as she started coming down from her high. Carefully Emily got off of you and you looked just as wrecked as she did, hair tousled and a mess, lips were swollen and slicked with the mix of your lip gloss and her juices.

“My pretty boy, you did such a good job~” Emily smiled at you, her finger wiping off your lips as you smiled up at her, the praise she gave you made you feel all warm. Leaning in she brought your lips together, this kiss was a lot softer than the one you shared earlier. You both were smiling small laughs escaping your lips when your teeth knocked together. The aura of the room switched now that you guys got a bit of a taste of each other, things were a lot calmer now. “I should reward my boy hm?” She asked in between kisses before pulling back to look at you, her thumb gently ran over the bridge of your nose and your eyebrows. “Yes, please Sir.” She smiled at your response and placed another quick kiss on your lips before getting up and going over the trunk where you guys kept all your toys. 

You bit your lip watching as she pulled out the harness you were oh so familiar with along with your favorite dildo. Moving to sit in between your legs Emily smirked at you pushing your skirt up and running her hand across your cock through your panties. “Are you ready for me sweetie?” Her voice was low and sultry and it immediately made your dick twitch. “Yes, please sir I’m ready.” Almost too slowly Emily pulled the lace underwear off you, keeping the skirt on and spreading your legs. You heard the cap of the lube open and close, you hadn’t even realized she had grabbed it. Soon you felt her fingers press up against your entrance, slowly pressing into you. Your head fell back against the pillow and a long-winded moan fell from your mouth. “You take my fingers so well sweet boy.” Her eyes were trained on how you clenched around her fingers. “I’m gonna move them, baby.” Breathing heavily all you could is nod, whining when she pulled her fingers out and pushed then further in continuing this motion repeatedly. Her eyes never left you as you writhed in pleasure. “God looks at how responsive you are just because of my fingers-” She kissed up your stomach and chest, stopping to suck and nibble at your skin. She continued making her way up, kissing the spot under your ear, her whisper making you shiver. “-I wonder what you’ll be like when my cock is in you.” Somehow her fingers pushed impossibly deeper. It made your back arch, your chest pressing up against hers. “S-sir, please...Please I’m ready.” Your voice was soft and breathy as you pleaded with Emily to move onto something better. 

Emily seemed to be feeling nice today and decided not to tease you too much. Replacing her fingers with the thing you wanted most right now, slowly Emily pushed the length of the dildo into you. The sound that left your mouth was deep and straight from your chest. Emily wasted no time before she started thrusting her hips, setting a comfortable pace. She kissed and nibbled at the base of your neck, leaving marks that would be sure to last a while. A constant stream of praises left her mouth as she sat up, gripping onto your waist, making sure that her thrusts were deep and long. “Look at you in this pretty little skirt sweet boy, you look so fucking pretty god.” She pulled your cock out from under the skirt, stroking it at the same pace she was moving her hips. One particularly deep thrust making you arch your back and throw your head back in pleasure. “That feels good, pretty boy? Huh?” You tried to answer her, you really did but everything came out as incoherent babbling and loud moans so the only thing you could do is nod as your body writhed in pleasure. “What am I fucking you so well that you got dumb?” She purposely sped her pace up and teased the tip of your dick. The only thing you could do was nod at that too, tears spilled down your cheeks as you felt a ball forming in your stomach. Normally you could last a lot longer but after almost two weeks without her, you were so pent up, you weren’t able to hold yourself back and Emily seemed to be able to sense it too. “You close baby?” Moving her hand from your waist she gripped your face, making you look at her. “You look at me when you cum baby. I wanna see you cum on my cock.” Just seeing her face seemed to push you over the edge because not soon after you were cumming all over her hand, the skirt, and your stomach. “DADDY!” You exclaimed, loud moans following after the word. She held your face steady forcing you to keep your eyes on her while your body convulsed with pleasure, nodding and whispering words of encouragement to you. 

When you were able to calm down you were utterly exhausted, tiredly you raised your arms to pull Em down to your chest, wrapping your arms around her tightly. She laughed when she saw the tired dopey look on your face, running her fingers through your hair she placed soft kisses on your face and lips. “You did so well my sweet boy. So so good.” She whispered as she wiped the tears off your cheeks. She allowed you to relax and come up from the headspace you were in before she pulled away from you, taking off the harness. She then pulled your skirt off you and pulled at your arms trying to get you to stand up. “Come on, let's go take a bath.” You let out an exhausted whine but didn’t protest too much as you slowly sat up, soreness already setting in. Following Emily to the bathroom with your eyes closed knowing that she wouldn’t let you run into anything.

“I missed you Em.”

“I missed you too baby.”


End file.
